


Happy to Help

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Supernatural Imagines [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: You break down and get some help from two handsome hunters in a black impala.





	Happy to Help

’ _Get the Trans Am._ ’ your dad said. ’ _It’s a classic._ ’

“Classic my ass,” you muttered as your car sputtered to a stop on the shoulder of the road. You sighed and stepped out of the car, your heels a stupid choice for the terrain you had chosen to pull off in to. “You know old man, this is ridiculous,” you whined out loud to yourself. You put your phone to your ear and wait as the phone rings, hoping your father would pick up.

Of course he suggested an unreliable “classic” to use as your car for hunting.

It rings a total of five times before going to his voicemail. ’ _Leave your name and monster after the beep._ ’

“Thanks for nothing.” you growl through the receiver; batting  the smoke billowing out of your now open hood. “Uh. This car you wanted me to get, it’s preventing me from getting to this hunt you said  _I_ have to help out with. Come help me. I’m almost to Muncie. Please.”  
  
You sigh and hit end on your phone, shoving it in your back pocket.  
  
You weren’t bad a mechanic - even in the literal or physical sense - and you knew that smoke wasn’t good, and thankfully it was white smoke, so it was only more than likely a belt issue. There also wasn’t a mechanic around for miles, and you had a deadline!  
  
You laugh, begrudgingly as you realize that on the way to your hunt – a vampire nest – you were in the middle of nowhere.

Why did these things happen to you?!

Thankfully with the unlucky, came the lucky. And no sooner than you had kicked your tire, a loud rumble came around the bend, and sleek black metal rolled past you.

Had it not been for the tight black dress and heels, the passersby wouldn’t have stopped.

They wouldn’t have slammed on their breaks.

And the driver wouldn’t have sped backwards like a madman.

“Seems like it’s my lucky day Sammy, ma'am are you ok?”

“Bad radiator, nothing I can’t handle.” you put your hands on your hips and shake your head at your travesty of a car. You knew it was a lie, and so did the two boys. “But having no tools whatsoever doesn’t seem to help.”

“Where are you headed?” the man asks. He stares intensely at you with green eyes, they almost pierce your soul it seems.

“Muncie, Indiana. For work.” you look to the man.  _Yeah, work. Work is a good enough excuse._  You thought to yourself

“What, as a high class stripper?” the man asks. He clamps his mouth shut as soon as he said it, and the shaggier haired man with him shook his head in shame.

“Excuse my idiot brother.” the other one finally speaks. You watch as he opens the door and stands, towering over the roof of the classic - a true classic - Chevy Impala. “He hasn’t been around a pretty girl in a while. Doesn’t know how to talk to them. 

You cross your arms and look back from the man to his so–called brother. They were both dressed in finely cut suits, and slim black ties, jackets discarded in the back, like they were going somewhere special. "Don’t know if I should trust two finely dressed gentlemen out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Why would you say that?” the other one replies finally looking back to you.

“How do I know you aren’t going to offer me a ride, and at the first chance, you’re going to murder me in cold blood?” You look from one to the other and sigh. “I mean, you both look normal, but that’s how they all appear.”

The tall one chuckles and extends his hand as he approaches you. “Sam. Sam Winchester. That’s my idiot brother Dean.”

“What’s this?”

“Well, now we aren’t complete strangers. You know who we are.”

“It would help if we knew who you were. Hell, you could be the serial killer.” Dean responded getting out of the car. He motions towards your car and you nod, letting him walk past you.

“(Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” you sigh.

“Well, (Y/N) (Y/L/N). It’s your radiator.” Dean looks up from your hood and back to your engine. “It’s also your serpentine belt, and maybe even your battery. It doesn’t look good at all.”

“Great. And I have to be to work.” You moan looking down the road.

“In heels and a dress?” Sam asks incredulously.

“Yeah. In a heels and dress. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you who I was and what I did.”

“Try us. By the mix of tattoos on your arms,” you look down to your two sleeves, in the mix of them, there were a few sigils, an anti possession tattoo, and of course a script of the Latin words you were taught every day until you were speaking it in your sleep.

The exorcism.

“You and I, and my brother. We’re all doing the same thing.” Dean points out, smiling as he eyes the piece lying on your seat. “So that means, that the vamp nest we’re hunting in Muncie, is the same thing you’re doing.”

“So, why don’t we do this together? Three heads  _are_ better than one.” Sam offers as crossing his arms over his broad chest.

You look to Dean, who’s eyeing Sam incredulously.

“Well, why not. If it annoys your brother.” You laugh, slamming the hood.


End file.
